The World Ends with Haruhi
by SaiPrime
Summary: YOU HAVE 7 DAYS. Kyon, a normal boy about to enter high-school, suddenly wakes up in the middle of Shibuya, with no clue why or how. Stuck in the Reapers' Game, he has to fight to survive, every minute matters, and failure results in erasure. Will Kyon survive 7 days? And will he uncover the truth about this deadly game? Rated T for fantasy violence. No profanity.


I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or The World Ends With You.

Also, **SPOILER ALERT** for both series' in question. You have been warned.

* * *

 **The 1st Day**

So that day began a little differently than most. The blanket was already gone, and I didn't hear my alarm or my annoying little sister nagging me to get up. I yawned and stood up to gain my bearings.

I was standing in the middle of Scramble Crossing in Shibuya. I'd never been to Shibuya before, I only knew of it from pictures. How did I get to Shibuya in my sleep? You would've probably had as good a guess as mine.

For some reason, I was already dressed in day clothes. My dark green hooded jacket, blue jeans, and my blue scarf. Then I noticed that there's something in my hand. A black pin with a white skull design.

A strange little pin, but whatever. So I tossed the pin up and caught it, then something strange happened. All of a sudden, I heard a bunch of static. Except it wasn't static, it was voices. Hundreds of them chattering away inside my head. I loosened my grip on the pin, and it all stopped. At that point, I was starting to get suspicious of this little pin, so I tightened my grip on the pin again, and the voices all came back, but this time, I was ready.

'I wanna put together a party, but who should I get to DJ?..'

'Hoo-wee! The big city sure can spook a feller...'

Once again, I loosened my grip, and it all stopped.

Okay, those weren't just voices, those sounded more like thoughts. What's going on?

Just then, my phone beeped. Opening my phone, I took a look at the message.

"Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure. - The Reapers"

Yeah, either that's a spam text, or someone's trying to pull a fast one. Delete. Wait, what? Maybe I just pressed the wrong button... You've gotta be kidding me, it's still there!? Great, now I'm getting creeped out.

And just then, I felt a searing pain in my hand, and black numbers appeared on my right hand, "59:49", and counting down like a timer. And on one of the large screens on the side of a building read in bold red letters, "YOU HAVE 7 DAYS". And yes, it gets worse from here. Suddenly, things that looked like creepy black and red symbols float in and transform into, of all things, frogs, with what looked like tattoos- or maybe abstract art for back legs, and started attacking me.

So, to recap my day so far, I woke up in the middle of the Scramble Crossing in Shibuya, heard a bunch of voices from a skull pin, got the spam text from you-know-where, and now I'm getting attacked by Picasso frogs. Yeah, not my typical Saturday.

Come on! Why me?

No time to waste, I start running.

"Hey! Heeey! Does nobody see this? Why are you all ignoring me, I'm gonna die!"

One of those crazy frogs jumped up and kicked me down to the ground. Hurt like heck, but I got back up and kept running. These things meant business, and the last thing I wanna be is frog food.

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Two figures stand partially obscured by shadows. One, a man with spiky orange hair, holding a lollipop. The other, a woman with short pink hair. The orange-haired man starts a conversation, though seeming only to want to complain.

"Man, here we go again..."

"Stop whining. We haven't had work in, like, forever."

"Exactly. It feels like the Monday after vacation."

The woman asks pointedly, "You'd prefer a permanent vacation?" She continues, "Day 1 has the most Players. Now's our chance to rack up some points! How else are you gonna make up for last month?"

"Aight, aight... One week won't kill me. Probably."

A proverbial light bulb seems to turn on inside the orange-haired man's head. "Hey, while we're at it... How 'bout we play a little game?"

"A gaaame?"

"Yeah, so it doesn't feel so much like work. C'mon, you'll love it."

"Oh, yeah. You know me."

The pink-haired woman sighs, "All right. What's the game?"

"How 'bout Reaper Sport 3, a Player Hunt? Let's see who bags the most Players during today's mission."

The pink-haired woman giggles, "Are you joking? That's no fun at all!"

"You don't like it?"

"But I'm gonna crush you! There's no contest!"

"Ohh, zing! Now I have to actually try. You know the drill. Loser buys winner a hot bowl of ramen."

Back to where we were...

In what seemed like hours, I ran as far as to the Hachiko statue before I had to stop by it to catch my breath. The frogs, however, didn't like that plan of mine, and kept attacking.

Just leave me alone! I don't even like frog leg soup, I swear!

Another frog kick to chest knocks me down.

Okay, maybe I like frog leg soup a little, but I haven't eaten it in ages!

I see bunches of people around me attacked by more of the same frogs, and then disappear. Gone, just like that.

Well, I guess this is how I die. Kicked into oblivion by Picasso-legged frogs. But on the bright side, at least my last few moments were exciting. And I've finally seen something superhuman like I always used to wish for. Still though, I would've preferred an alien, time-traveller, or esper. Well, I mean, I had accepted that things like that weren't real a while ago, but hey, I'm being chased by giant frogs with Picasso legs. I think those at least qualify for the category of "monster".

"Aha, found one!"

And suddenly, there stood before me this amazingly beautiful girl. She had short brown hair, and wore a yellow hairband. And then she started yelling at me.

"Hey you, make a pact with me! We've gotta beat the Noise, come on!"

Noise? There are giant super-frogs all around, and you're worried about noise?

"Ugh, hurry up and make a pact with me, there's no time to explain!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll make a pact with you, whatever that means."

Some sort of light show happened, then the girl was already shoving something into my hands. Another pin, except this one had a picture of a flame on it.

"I couldn't use this one, so you can have it. Here they come. You better not die on me, ya hear!?"

A strange wave of energy seemed to emit outward from the frogs, and they started attacking again.

I dodged another frog kick and tried to punch back, but the frog didn't even flinch, and just stared at me.

Okay, so punching doesn't work. Good to know. Well, screw it, if the skull pin did something, maybe this one will too.

So I quickly put the pin on my sleeve, and imagined a fireball forming in my hand. And it actually worked! I felt the heat, and yet, no pain, no burning. So I threw the fireball at the frog which bursts upon contact, and the frog turns into television static before fading away.

Well, I take back what I said earlier, because apparently, I haven't just met an esper, I am one now, I guess.

I always did wish that I could live in a world like the one in the TV shows, but I did end up thinking it would be better to be the sidekick and let someone else do the hero work. I mean, the powers were cool and all, but let's weigh the pros and cons here.

Pros: I have superpowers.

Cons: Monsters trying to kill me.

Yeah... all in all, I just wanted to go home and pretend this never happened.

It looked like those frogs are gone at this point. Finally, I could relax, my legs were killing me. But apparently, now was not the time to rest, at least according to her.

"Good thing you could use that psych, that was a close one. Well, now that we've made a pact, it looks like the Noise aren't chasing us anymore."

She huffed and continued on, "Seriously though, one more moment of your lollygagging and we'd be frog chow right now. You've gotta pick up the pace if you wanna be part of my brigade."

Brigade? What brigade? What are you even talking about?

Suddenly, she got a glimmer in her eye and looked like she was getting ready for a spiel. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. She proudly put her fists on her hips, putting the armband she wore on her left arm in full view, which read "Brigade Chief".

"The Spreading Excitement All Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade! Or the S.O.S. Brigade for short! Our mission is to find aliens, time-travellers, sliders, and espers and hang out with them!"

...Suddenly, I wasn't sure whether I should've just went with the frogs. This girl is insane, trust me.

Adding another con to the list. Not only were monsters trying to kill me, but on top of that, I had to deal with this idiot.

"So I'm guessing you're Haruhi Suzumiya then?"

She replied with a scoff, "Well duh, isn't that obvious? Oh yeah, by the way, what's your name anyway?"

Should I really give my real name to someone as crazy as her? I don't think so. Besides, everyone already calls me by that dumb nickname anyway. I hate to admit it, but It'd probably feel weird to not be called by it.

"Might as well just call me Kyon, everyone else does."

"Kyon, huh?..."

For some reason, this girl just started giving me a stone-cold stare that almost looked... skeptical? Or no, wait, maybe thoughtful is the better word. Anyway, I gave a mostly indifferent stare in return. This went on for about 10 whole seconds. Then Haruhi asked a peculiar question.

"Hey, have I met you before? Maybe a long time ago?"

Oh, believe me, if I'd met someone as strange as you before, I would remember it...

Haruhi seemed to ponder for a second, then flashes that million-watt smile of hers, "Ah whatever. Well then Kyon, as my partner in the Game, I hereby appoint you an official member of the S.O.S. Brigade! You should be grateful to be considered a part of my illustrious Brigade."

Like heck I should!

"The frogs stopped attacking us, didn't they? So it looks like we can rest easy for now."

"Alright, what were you talking about earlier when you said "noise"?"

Haruhi scoffed like it should've been obvious, "Well obviously they're those monsters we just took out."

So I'm guessing the psych you were talking about is that fireball I just threw. Probably more technically called Pyrokinesis.

"Just try not to slow me down. We've got seven days of this to get through, and I'm not dying because my partner was terrible."

Seven days? What do you mean seven days?

Haruhi took out her phone, opened it, and seemed to fiddle on it for a couple seconds before putting it back in the pocket of her jeans.

"Ugh, there's no time to chat, we need to get to Ten-Four to complete the mission and there's only twenty minutes left!"

Excuse me? Who was just wasting time on her phone? Whatever, not interested. I just wanna get the heck out of here and take a nice, long nap in my bed.

So I just got up and walked away, back toward the Scramble Crossing.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Where else? I'm going home. Now there should be a train station or phone booth around here...

"But you can't!"

"Just watch m-Ack!"

I got stopped in my tracks as I felt like I'd walked straight into a wall, even though there was nothing there in front of me.

Haruhi facepalmed, "I told you so."

I backed away from the... presumably the wall, and Haruhi continued on.

"You woke up with something in your hand. Black pin with a white skull, right? That's the Player Pin, and it means you're a Player in the Reapers' Game. All of us Players are trapped here in Shibuya. We can't leave, and we have to complete each day's mission or we'll be erased."

Erased?.. Like it said on that spam message I got. Don't tell me this crazy girl is actually right!?

"Now come on, we have to get to Ten-Four!"

Before I could even respond, she was dragging me at high speeds by my collar. Presumably toward this "Ten-Four".

Wait a minute, they? Who are "they"?

Bang! We both ran into something at high speed and bounced off, landing on our backs.

Haruhi soon got back up, baffled.

"But this is the way to Ten-Four! How are we supposed to clear the mission!?"

While Haruhi rambled on, trying things like knocking codes and saying passwords, I got the feeling that someone was watching us. Now, I'm normally no better at sensing that than anyone else, but I guess when for some reason, only one person has been able to even see you so far, you become more attuned to that kind of thing. A shady-looking guy in a red hoodie was staring directly at us and seemed to mumble something.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was still trying random things.

"Maybe we just have to break it down. Alright, stand back!"

Haruhi then tried to shoulder-ram the wall down. Except that the wall wasn't even there anymore, and she flew straight into a faceplant and stayed there for a few seconds. She then popped right back up looking proud.

"Guess I don't know my own strength. I knocked that thing down without even trying!"

That's because you didn't knock it down, idiot. Whatever, the less I have to talk to this girl, the better.

"Okay, let's keep going!"

And she proceeded to continue running. Something about that guy in red though- hey, where is he? Whatever, that'll come later, I guess. For now, I better follow... okay really? Is everyone going to start pulling vanishing acts today?

I ran after her and I eventually caught up to her in front of a large building.

"Took ya long enough, slowpoke!"

I felt something in my right hand. A sort of tingle. So I took a look at my hand, and the timer was gone.

And at this development, Haruhi promptly declared victory.

"Alright! Mission complete!"

But then, an unknown voice from nearby suddenly spoke to us. "Yeah yeah, big deal. Only a complete idiot would die on day 1."

Great, could this get any worse?

We turned to try and locate the source of this voice, but couldn't.

"You two are goners anyway, so why don'tcha help me get some points, m'kay?"

Just then, more of those Picasso frogs appear. What were they called? Ah, right, Noise.

"Time to fight, you remember how, right Underling? Now this time, we fight together."

Underling? Whatever, no time to address that right now.

A wave of energy emitted from the frogs like last time, and Haruhi seemed to disappear from sight. Yep, more vanishing acts. Somehow though, I could swear that I could... feel her. Mentally. Like she was still right there beside me.

It's just two frogs. Alright, let's do this.

They tried to kick me in turn, and I dodged their attacks. Then I felt Haruhi attacking them, and sending energy over to me. A sort of green glow. I chucked a fireball at one of the frogs, burning it into static, then the green energy went back over to Haruhi.

Looks like we ping-pong this... light puck, to each other in a battle. Seems to happen when I get a good hit in.

The other frog caught me off guard and kicked me down.

Crap, these ones are stronger than the first ones.

I threw another fireball at this frog, but the thing jumped over it, diving down at me, and I rolled out of the way just in time. It jumped at me again, but then it staticed out in midair.

Haruhi reappeared next to me before another Noise symbol floated toward us. This one was bigger, probably stronger too.

"Another one, huh? Here, I couldn't use these two pins either, so you can have them."

Haruhi tossed two pins over to me, and I instinctually caught them. Then of course, she started raving again.

"Now then, if it's a fight that thing wants, it'll get one! Come on!"

"Wait, there's no need to rush into another battle. Can't we just-"

She dragged me over to it by the hood of my jacket, and another wave of energy emits. This one more fierce and oppressive than the last. Again, Haruhi disappeared.

Looks like that'll be happening every time we get in a fight.

The Noise symbol transformed into what looked like a big blue bear with arms that were just like those frogs' legs.

As the battle began, I threw about 6 fireballs at it. I try to form another fireball, but it didn't work, and the bear started walking toward me. The thing swiped with its arms, and I dodged about three strikes, ducking and dodging, before getting away. I took a look at the pin on my sleeve, and I saw that it looked dim and was displaying a number that counted up, starting at "0". It then stopped at 6 and the pin brightened back up before the number disappeared.

Alright, note to self: Pyrokinesis' maximum ammo is 6.

Also noted: Fireballs alone don't seem like enough to beat bear Noise.

Guess I should try those pins Haruhi gave me. One shows what looks like a thunderbolt, and the other a white glove. Well, at least one of those is easy enough to guess.

I put the Thunderbolt pin on my sleeve and thrust my hand toward my opponent, the bear Noise. I felt a sort of current run from my wrist to my fingertips and heard a slight buzzing. A small bolt of lightning shot out of my hand and shocked the thing about 4 more times, then the Thunderbolt pin started reloading like Fireball does. Then I threw some more fireballs, but it kept pressing toward me, eventually backing me into a corner.

Having exhausted the other two pins with not enough time to recharge before I promptly got bear-slapped, I put the glove pin on my sleeve and tried to figure out what that does.

A glove, a hand, what Esper power has to do with hands?.. Hands, mind powers... Telekinesis? No, Psychokinesis!

I looked past the bear and saw a bicycle laying down behind it. Perfect to test my theory. I outstretched my hand, and then made a gesture as if using my hand to pull it over to me, causing the bike to fly toward the bear Noise and hit it in the back, reducing it to fading static.

After emerging from the battle, Haruhi started yelling, "Yeah, take that! Lay it on me, c'mon! I can take you and your freaky animals on any time"

Hey hey, calm down. Taunting someone who is obviously in control of all those monsters is probably not a good idea. You do want to live, right?

"Oh, loosen up Kyon, this'll be fun! I've always dreamed of strange and extraordinary things like this, and now I'm right in the middle of it! It's so amazing!"

Fun? You heard what... whoever that was said, right? We've almost bit the dust a few times today already, and Day 1 is supposed to be easy.

"Psh, whatever. When I get done with that hag, she'll be sorry she messed with me!"

This girl is insane! She'd make King Charles the Mad look perfectly sound of mind, and he was known among other things for running around his castle acting like a wolf, and believing he was made of glass!

Oh man, it's all starting to sink in. It's only been 1 day and I've almost died three times. And I have to go through 6 more with this idiot!? Why am I even here? What is even going on here? I just want to live a normal life. Why me!?

 **Day 1: Reaper's Game**

 **Complete**

* * *

Author's Notes:

I really don't know how I thought of this idea, but I figured why the heck not. It'd be interesting to imagine a version of The World Ends With You's story following different characters.

For those of you who came here looking for TWEWY fics, watch The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, I really do recommend it, it's one of my favorite anime ever. And those of you who came looking for Haruhi fics, play The World Ends With You, it's one of the best Nintendo DS games in my opinion, and stands the test of time even as more games come out for 3DS with better graphics and such.

And those of you who don't know either... How did you get here?

I also recommend the two to all you readers because as stated at the beginning of the chapter, there will be spoilers for both in the course of this story.

Anyway, please provide feedback on the story. Love it? Hate it? Tell me why. Suggestions? Bring 'em on. I'm far from a professional author, so any help is very appreciated.

So with all that being said, this is SaiPrime, rolling out.


End file.
